the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Deandra
Deandra is a student, football player, and former cheerleader at Overland Park High School. Personality She easily makes friends with everyone, which is shown by how quickly she and Mackenzie Zales started to talk in the girl's bathroom. She has been shown to be somewhat disloyal since she worked for both the cheerleaders and the Van Burens, who strongly oppose each other. It could also be due to her indecisiveness. In Season 2, although she generally does not take revenge, Deandra sets out to trump the Atchison High Lady Jaguars Cheer Squad by rejoining the Overland Park Cheer Squad as its sixth member. She does not take betrayal lightly, despite her otherwise easy-going personality. Deandra loves eating and is often consuming large amounts of food. Due to her pooping as much as she eats, she remains a solid size zero clothes wise. Most people like to take advantage of her willingness and desire to eat a lot of food, from the poprocks given to her that ended in her exile to Mackenzie luring her to talk to her with the promise of pie. She is unaffected and unamused by most insults and instead retaliates with her own. Appearance Clothing: Deandra wears boots that look like the ones that come on Shay Van Buren. For most of the series, she wore the white, Marilyn-style dress. Outfits Biography Season 1 Deandra started off the by fighting with Mackenzie Zales she also was known for dropping feces. She also started to fued with Brittnay Matthews. She however was a accepted by Mackenzie because use of members for the cheer squad. She also was accepted into the Van Burens who were in a rivalry with the cheer squad. She also later got her arms ripped off because of an argument between the Van Burens and the cheer squad in whether who would get Deandra on their side. She then voted her self for prom queen to get back at Mackenzie, Brittnay and Shay Van Buren. She had a large sense of false of hope that they would for a girl with no arms however, she as well as the other candidates were cheated and witnessed Rachel Tice get the crown. Relationships *Shay Van Buren: Shay provides Deandra with more than enough information about the girls in Overland Park High School. She also shares the root of her problem with Mackenzie to Deandra. Shay immediately recruits Deandra in Episode 5 into the Van Buren family. Deandra seems to be in friendlier terms with the Van Buren family than the cheer squad. After Deandra's arms were ripped off, their relationship was strained and Deandra called included her as part of the "dumb whores" nominated for Prom Queen. Shay tries to repair their friendship in season two by inviting her over for dinner. *Cameron Van Buren: She immediately recruits Deandra into the Van Buren family since Deandra is friends with Shay. After Deandra's arms were ripped off, the relationship between the Van Buren sisters and Deandra had become strained. She doesn't directly apologize to Deandra after the incident, but feels guilty when Deandra briefly brings up the incident. As Cameron defends her family, Deandra is part of it. *Mackenzie Zales: the first person Deandra verbally fights with. After the declaration of war with the Van Buren sisters, Mackenzie recruits Deandra to be part of the cheer squad in exchange for the key to a luxurious bathroom for Overland Park's elite at the Overland Park Mall. Often, they are neither in friendly terms nor animus toward each other. *Brittnay Matthews: Deandra refers to her as "Hand-Job Girl," which aggravates Brittnay. Generally, they do not get along. In season two, Brittnay tries to insult Deandra by mentioning her robotic arm. Deandra isn't receptive of her insults since Brittnay is part of the reason that she has a robotic arm. *Trisha Cappelletti: Trisha blindly wants to befriend Deandra, just as Trisha wants to be friends with everyone, but Deandra doesn't remember her. Trisha berates Ashley Katchadorian after Deandra's arms were ripped off. *Atchison High Cheer Squad: In 2011, she was the head cheerleader and back handspring specialist of Atchison High Lady Jaguars. During that time, Tanya Berkowitz was her protegee. Tanya sabotaged Deandra, which caused Deandra to quickly leave Atchison High. It is revealed that Deandra had explosive diarrhea all over the squad and stadium. A "whoopsie poopsie." Episode Appearances Gallery Deandra - New Girl.PNG Trivia *Deandra is the only main character who has worn one outfit until Episode 28, where she wears the Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform. *As of Episode 41, she is currently the only female member of the Overland Park Football Team. *She has no romantic interest towards anyone, not even back when she was popular. *Her last name begins with an A, B or C (as she was the first student on the attendance list and came before Trisha Cappaletti). She told her teacher however, to ignore her last name. *She was the first guest to appear on The Trisha Show. *She is a size zero. *She has changed her hairstyle throughout the seasons, from a high ponytail to a loose one. *She started a book club but apparently takes it too seriously and berates members when they don't understand the plot of whatever book they're reading. *She delivered Saison Marguerite's baby (with her eating arm). **While delivering Saison's baby, she mentioned that she's a registered mid-wife. *She is an honorary member of the Van Buren family. Category:Football Team Category:Atchison characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Popular Category:Van Burens Category:Cheer Squad